


snippets

by vampphobic



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi, exactly what it says on the tin my guy, other characters will make an appearance but I'm not gonna tag everyone, uhh there's a lot going on here so I'll put warnings on each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampphobic/pseuds/vampphobic
Summary: a bunch of unconnected snippets that have been sitting in my notes so I felt like I should just go for it and post emsome of these may get finished eventually and some of em wont
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 5





	1. The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with a light one! Modern AU   
> no warnings for this one

"Prim?" She calls, sticking her head out the door. 

"Yeah?" comes the distant reply from somewhere in the apartment. 

"You wanna tell me why there's a cat on my bed?"

The ugly orange thing hisses and burrows deeper into her pile of formerly clean laundry. 

She glares and hisses back. 

Prim appears in the doorway a moment later and digs the cat out of the laundry pile, cradling him like a baby, much to Katniss' disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another light one with katniss and buttercup   
> no games au

"You little whore." 

Buttercup simply meows in response and licks his paw. 

Katniss sighs and releases the cat, allowing him to scamper off somewhere, little nails clicking against the hardwood floors. Falling back against the bed, she grabs a pillow and screams until her voice gives out. 

Prim's stupid cat (she really should've drowned the damn thing when she had the chance ) had gone and knocked up a stray, a skinny thing with grey stripes and a white belly that Prim had taken to feeding when she thinks Katniss isn't looking. 

Buttercup was enough of a nuisance on the best of days, always knocking things over and stepping on her in the middle of the night when settling beside Prim and while she didn't know what the new cat was like, she was willing to add another nuisance to the house.

Their house was little more than a shack with a main room that served as the kitchen/living area, a single bedroom all three Everdeen women shared and a bathroom that was more of a broom closet than anything else.

Where in the hell would they keep a mother cat and her kittens?

They couldn't. If not for lack of space then for lack of food. On a good day, Katniss could bring in enough to trade for whatever odds and ends they needed and still have enough left over to feed them for the night. 

And then there was winter when most animals went into hibernation or disappeared into burrows and they'd be lucky to have anything other than scrawny rabbits and half starved squirrels and Buttercup was lucky if he got any sort of scraps at all. 

Really, the only solution was to get rid of them. 

But of course, that'd make Prim feel bad because she'd wanna keep them all even though she knows good well they can't and while Katniss didn't consider herself to be the nicest person (she had tried to drown Buttercup after all), she wasn't about to kill a pregnant cat or a bunch of kittens. 

It wasn't like she could just sell it either, there's not a single soul in District 12 that would willingly take on more mouths to feed. 

Which brings her right back to square one. 

Katniss screams into her pillow for the second time that day before tossing it aside and rolling out of bed. It's still early on the day with Prim in school and her mother out with a patient which leaves her home alone in her tiny, suffocating bedroom. 

She stuffs her feet into the worn boots by the door and heads off down the dirt path that winds through the Seam. 

It's only September but there's already a chill in the air and she slightly regrets not bringing a jacket with her. 

Katniss aimlessly walks around the district, turning over the kitten problem in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly more serious on this one but not super dark yet   
> post-mockingjay pre-epilogue

Katniss Everdeen liked to believe she was an expert on fear. 

That time she got stuck on the other side of the fence. 

Finding Peeta, fevered and half dead by the river bank. 

When Johanna attacked her during the Quell. Which yes, was for a good reason but that didn't make it any less terrifying. 

But the kind of fear that fills her upon seeing that little plus sign was entirely new. 

It's not like she didn't want this because she did. She and Peeta had finally agreed to try (but not really, if it happened it happened and if it didn't it didn't and that was that) for children and now two years and several false starts later, she's pregnant. 

Gently, carefully she sets the positive test down and exits the bathroom, snatches a pillow off the bed and locks herself in the closet. 

And she screams. and screams. And screams until her voices gives out and it's once again silent save for the sound of her labored breathing. 

She's pregnant. Actually fucking pregnant. 

In nine months, there will be a baby in their house and she'll be a mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some odesta this time!  
> takes place some time before catching fire  
> tw for implied sexual abuse nothing explicit tho

Annie tumbles onto the bed, pulling Finnick down with her, their lips never separating for a second. Finnick easily settles between her legs like he's meant to be there and she can't help but grind her hips against his, desperate for more. Finnick kisses along her neck and tries to stay in the moment. This is Annie. Annie will not hurt you. You're home. Annie won't hurt you. 

Annie gasps and digs her nails into his shoulder as he slips his hand between her legs and Finnick tries not to flinch too hard. It would be easier to let the mask slip into place. To just let Capitol Finnick take over and let his body go on autopilot while his mind blanks out but this is Annie and she deserves better. Sweet, gentle, Annie who's currently grinding against his palm and tugging his hair while he's starting circle the drain and desperately trying not to have a complete breakdown in the middle of this and she deserves better.

She deserves someone who will make her happy and take walks with her in the morning and give her kisses and bake with her at ungodly hours of the night because sometimes the nightmares are too much and keeping her hands busy helps and she deserves someone who's not fucking broken and maybe in another life where he's not such a mess all the time and it's not a miracle that he hasn't snapped and hung himself yet and Annie doesn't fear the water and she doesn't spend hours rocking and staring into space at things no one else can see, they'd be together. 

But they're not in that life. 

He is an absolute wreck and Annie is fragile yet the strongest person he knows and he's spiraling 

spiraling 

spiraling 

A sharp sting against his cheek brings him back to the present and he must've taken his clothes off at some point because he is naked and staring down an equally naked Annie Cresta and under typical circumstances, he'd be enjoying the view but his face hurts, he's slightly dazed and Annie's wide green eyes are filled with concern. 

She gently cups his cheek, not the one that hurts but the other one and he reaches up and rests his hand on top of hers.

"Yknow-" He starts. His voice is raspy and harsh as if he's been crying, "This isn't the first time I've ended up naked in bed with no idea how I got there." 

It's a joke and he knows that she knows it but Annie simply frowns and shakes her head. 

"You could've told me to stop. I would've listened." 

Logically, he knows she's right. This is Annie and she'd never hurt him but Finnick is hardly logical on the best of days and this sure as shit isn't one of them and really he's never been given that option before so of course he didn't say anything. 

"Finnick." Annie's voice draws him away from his thoughts again and he focuses on the freckles across her nose and tries to stay grounded. 

"Stay with me."

"I'm trying." 

Annie sighs and drops her hand and Finnick hates himself for missing the contact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my bby girl enobaria this time!  
> takes place sometime before the first book

Enobaria knows something is up the moment Lyme asks her to go on a hiking trip for the weekend. Really, she was suspicious the moment she saw Lyme coming down the stone pathway to her house at the end of the lane. 

While Enobaria was by no means a hermit, she sure as shit wasn't a social butterfly and neither was Lyme. Usually they saw each other once a year, during the Victory Tour and that was it unless they were both out at the same time which was rare considering they live on opposite sides of the Village and Enobaria doesn't leave her house much. 

She steps out onto the porch still wrapped in a comfy grey robe, hair piled high in a sloppy bun (who is she dressing up for? her fish?) and leans against one of the columns supporting the roof just as Lyme reaches the house. 

"Something I can help you with?"

"Hiking trip this weekend. Thought you might like to come along." She says and Enobaria instantly knows by the tone of voice that Lyme is definitely planning something other than a hiking trip. 

"And what makes you think I'd wanna go hiking?" 

Lyme shrugs and tucks her hands into her pockets. "Just thought you could use some time out of the house. Make some new friends." 

Friends. Enobaria doesn't do friends. Not for lack of trying of course, she was a kid once too and she'd tried to make friends but no one really wanted to be friends with the angry orphan who played too rough at recess and towered over her classmates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more enobaria for y'all

Enobaria didn't have friends. Sure, she got on just fine with the other D2 victors but they weren't friends. She kept to her house in the village and only interacted with the others when she had to mentor or if they initiated contact, which they usually didn't. The only person she had semi regular contact with was Onyx, her mentor and that was only because she came to make sure Enobaria was still breathing. 

To be fair, she didn't really have friends before her Games but at least she wasn't a pariah. She wasn't really a "normal" kid, she was always too aggressive and chaotic for that but of course you stop being a kid the moment you bash a 13 year old's skull in with a mace and tear out a boys throat on national television.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prim and enobaria this time   
> catching fire au where prim is in the games

Prim cries out as her head cracks against the ground and her vision blurs momentarily. Enobaria is on her in an instant, pinning her to the ground and muffling her screams with a filthy hand. She leans down, dark hair forming a curtain on either side and opens her mouth full of bloody sharpened teeth and it almost reminds Prim of a snake unhinging it's jaw to swallow prey and she knows this is the end. 

To be fair, she's lasted longer than she anticipated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we've officially reached the dark shit   
> toastbabies get reaped   
> tw for child death and some descriptions of violence

She has always had the sneaking suspicion that the Reaping is rigged and she is proven right when both her children are reaped. 

Brave, brilliant, Willow is 18 and doing everything she can to put on a brave face as she steps onto the stage. Ryland bursts into tears the moment her name is called and only cries harder when his is called up next. 

Willow's faces is bright red and there are tears on her cheeks but she holds her brother and manages to keep a straight face. 

She knows her children will not last a minute the Arena. 

Willow is strong and stocky like her father and while she could hold her own in a fight, she is too kind, too trusting and would die for her brother any day. 

Rye is small and lean just like her and while he intelligent and could easily hide and outlast the other tributes, she knows he will more than likely die in the bloodbath. 

\-----------------------------------------------

She hates herself for saying it but Willow is the lucky one. Her daughter is decapitated within seconds of the gong sounding and she is thankful it's a quick death even if the image of her daughter's headless body collapsing will never leave her mind. 

Her son is the one that suffers. He runs but the Arena is a frozen tundra and he doesn't make it far in the thick snow before the girl from Two runs him through and leaves him for dead. 

Her baby boy lays in the snow gasping for air, his blood bright red against the stark white snow. He lays dying for what feels like an eternity but what's most likely a few minutes before the boy from Four slits his throat and puts him out of his misery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more dark things!   
> idk if you can tell but it's from peeta's perspective   
> modern/ahs murder house au  
> it should be easy to guess which ghost is who

I.) the first ghost is slim with tanned olive skin and dark purple bruises around her throat. he wonders who put them there. 

II.) the second ghost is young. A short girl with blond braids and a shirt that never stays tucked in. Bits of ash seem to float around her and the acrid smell of burnt flesh follows her. 

III.) the third ghost is even younger. or maybe it's the wide brown eyes and shy demeanor that make her seem so young. she's small with dark skin and the front of her shirt is drenched in blood. he doesn't know if it belongs to her or someone but he's not sure he wants to find out. 

IV.) the fourth ghost is arguably the most unsettling. the air seems to tingle with static before a lightening strike and water spills from her lips whenever she speaks. in the moonlight her pale skin and shaved head remind him of a skeleton and he does his best to avoid her. 

V.) the fifth ghost is little more than a shambling corpse. it's clear from what little he can make out that the ghost must've been handsome in life. in death however, he is bloody and almost mangled beyond recognition. ragged strips of flesh hang from what was his face exposing teeth and muscles and the right eye socket is empty. bronze hair is streaked with blood and a lone green eye remains. he wonders what animal could've done that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final one for now!  
> a picked a softer one to end on bc why not   
> eventual best friends to lovers everlark  
> no games au   
> peeta finally gets the balls to talk to katniss

Peeta Mellark is 13 when he finally gathers the courage to speak to Katniss Everdeen. He should've spoken to her sooner really, they'd been schoolmates since they were 5 and he sees her come to bakery every week to trade and yet they've never exchanged more than an awkward glance here and there. 

And the bread. 

But really what was he supposed to say at that moment? "Hi, I'm sorry about your dad and I've been watching you slowly starve every day since then, here's some bread. Oh and by the way, I've had a crush on you since we were five, you wanna go on a date?" 

Absolutely not. So instead he said nothing and continued to awkwardly stare at her from a distance and look away whenever she catches him. 

But it's been two years since then and he's tired of Delly and his brothers giving him shit about it so he sneaks an extra muffin out of the kitchen while packing his lunch (Ma is sick and therefore banned from the kitchen and his father pretends not to see) and mentally prepares to speak to Katniss. 

\-----------------------------------------------

He finds her during lunch. She sits alone at a table nestled in the back corner of the lunchroom, shoulders hunched as if trying to make herself smaller. Peeta makes his way over as normally as possible, hoping his anxiety doesn't show. Katniss looks up from the napkin she's been shredding and fixes him with dark grey eyes. 

Willing himself not to say anything stupid, Peeta takes a deep breath and says his first words to the girl of his dreams.

"Hi Katniss." His voice only cracks a little when he says her name and he considers that to be a small victory. 

"Hi Peeta." Her voice is soft and slightly raspy and he would do anything to hear her say his name again. 

"Can I sit with you?"

She eyes him suspiciously for a moment. 

"Sure."

He drops into the seat across from her, knee slamming against the underside of the table and she jumps a little and Peeta just hopes she doesn't regret letting him sit with her.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! feel free to give me feedback or leave comments about any of these especially if there's one you wanna see finished or expanded upon 
> 
> my tumblr is @stvaltiel if you wanna come talk or yell at me


End file.
